


The Past?

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Itachi menjadi pengasuh dari bayi Jinchuriki yang baru lahir dan adiknya... apa yang akan terjadi? —Reposted from Fanfiction.Net. Based on ch. 501's cover. For SasuNaru Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past?

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

 

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto yang udah ngebuat beberapa fujoshi kejang-kejang ngeliat cover 501. Udah lihat? Belum? Lihatlah! XD**

**Warning: Baby Sasuke x Baby Naruto. Shou-ai. (??) Mungkin gak begitu kerasa karena dua-duanya masih bayi. Canon, banyak kejadian di masa lalu yang ditambahkan sesuka hati oleh Tama *plak*. Gaje. Don’t like, don’t read. ;)**

* * *

**The Past?**

**.: A SasuNaru fic by: Cute-Tamacchan :.**

* * *

  

Siluman rubah berekor sembilan telah tersegel. Seorang anak yang baru berusia sebulan menjadi wadah penyegel Bijuu terkuat itu. Bayi itu menangis keras, seakan-akan mengerti kalau dirinya telah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting baginya. 

Nyawa kedua orangtuanya. 

“Huwaaang... Huks... Hu-ungg...” tangisannya perlahan meredup, kehabisan tenaga. Mata biru tak berdosa itu tertutup, kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan begitu banyak airmata. Naruto, bayi itu, tertidur lelap di tempat penyegelan. 

“Ke mana kita mengamankan anak ini?” seorang Anbu berambut perak menggendong bayi itu perlahan. Dia menatap bayi yang tengah tertidur itu dengan prihatin. Ya, bayi itu adalah anak dari gurunya. 

Dan gurunya juga telah tertidur untuk selamanya. 

“Menurutmu?” orangtua dengan perban di setengah wajahnya muncul, sembari memegang tongkat. “Jinchuuriki seperti dirinya hanya pantas untuk dibunuh. Meski dengan kekuatan _nya_ , butuh waktu sebulan untuk menyegelnya, ‘kan?” 

Kakashi mendecak. Tetua bernama Danzou ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya kesal, hanya dengan sepatah kata. 

“Menurutmu, untuk apa guru—maksudku, Hokage Keempat menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anaknya?” gumamnya pelan, menahan geram. “Lagipula, Kyuubi adalah harta berharga Konoha.” 

Danzou berbalik. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencerna kalimat Kakashi kata-demi kata. 

“Baru kali ini kulihat kau menunjukkan ekspresimu,” ujarnya. Dia hendak berlalu, namun disempatkannya untuk mengkritik Kakashi. “Seorang Anbu ‘Ne’ tidak seharusnya mempunyai emosi.” 

Kakashi tertegun sejenak, sebelum meletakkan bayi itu perlahan. Kemudian, dia mengambil senjata dari balik punggungnya. 

Danzou menyeringai. 

“... Baiklah,” sarung pedang perak itu dilepas, dan dicampakkan begitu saja. Sedetik kemudian, pedang itu diayunkan... 

... Melepaskan ikatan topeng yang berada di belakang kepalanya. 

“Kalau begitu, aku keluar dari ‘Ne’.” 

Tetua itu membelalakkan matanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, kemudian menghela napas. 

 _‘... Seorang Anbu ‘Ne’ yang berbakat keluar lagi, hm?’_  

“... Terserah kau saja,” ujar pendiri Anbu ‘Ne’ itu. “Aku akan melepas segel di lidahmu itu, karena sepertinya kau bukan ninja murahan yang akan membeberkan rahasia.” 

Kakashi hanya menatap orang tua itu dengan skeptis. 

“Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu untuk mencari di mana anak itu dititipkan.” 

Pintu ruang penyegelan ditutup, seiring dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Danzou. 

Mantan Anbu itu menghela napas panjang. Dia menggendong Naruto lembut, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Dan Naruto bersendawa dalam tidurnya. 

Lihatlah ekspresi Kakashi saat itu. Tersenyum puas dan penuh dengan naluri keibuan. 

... Yaah... Sepertinya dia menyukai anak-anak.

 

* * *

 

 

 _‘... Firasat apa itu tadi_ **(1)** _?’_ Itachi melepas kain gendongannya **(2)** agar Sasuke dapat tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidur kecilnya. Dia mengelus kepala adiknya dengan penuh perhatian. Senyum hangat terpampang jelas di bibirnya, melihat adik kesayangannya tertidur dengan damai. 

Sedetik kemudian, seseorang menggebrak pintu kamarnya. Itachi terlonjak, kaget akan bunyi yang begitu keras. 

“H-hu... Huweeengg...” sepertinya, Sasuke juga terganggu akan hal itu. 

“GAH! SASUKE NANGIS!” 

Dalam hatinya, Itachi bersumpah, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan **_siapapun_** yang menggebrak pintu dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi itu. 

“Maafkan aku, Itachi,” Kakashi masuk dengan perasaan tanpa dosa. Itachi melotot. Untung saja dia belum punya mangekyou, jika dia sudah, maka Kakashi akan gosong karena amaterasu. “Aku ingin menitipkan anak ini—meski aku tidak rela. Dia imut, dan... Dan...” 

“...?” Bocah 13 tahun itu melongo. Mau apa sih seniornya di Anbu ini? 

“... Dan, dan... Ah! Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi!” lelaki itu mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi bayi itu, kuat-kuat. Kontan, Naruto terbangun, kaget. “... Ergh, jadi, aku ingin kau menjadi ketua Anbu,” ujarnya, menenangkan bayi yang hampir menangis itu. Dia menyukai anak kecil—terutama jika anak itu adalah anak dari gurunya. 

Itachi sukses bertambah cengo. Dia melupakan Sasuke yang masih menangis sesengukan. 

 _‘Apa hubungannya antara Anbu dan menitipkan-anak-entah-siapa-itu?’_  

“... Aku keluar dari Anbu,” Kakashi tersenyum. Kelihatan dari aura dan siluet di balik maskernya. “Tadinya aku berpikir untuk mengurus Naruto... Tapi aku selalu teringat akan guru jika melihatnya. Aku tidak mau memperlakukannya istimewa,” lanjutnya, meletakkan Naruto di samping Sasuke. 

Itachi menatap Naruto yang terbangun, menenangkan Sasuke yang menangis dengan tawanya. Dan adiknya tertawa juga, menyentuh ujung rambut Naruto yang belum bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tertawa. 

Itachi terpana. 

“Mungkin aku akan jadi Jounin,” intensitas senyum Kakashi berubah—err, lagi-lagi, jadi keibuan. “Agar nanti aku bisa jadi guru mereka. Itu bagus ‘kan, Itachi?” 

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya, begitu melihat adiknya merangkak dan mengelus pipi anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu. 

“... Jadi, hubungannya denganku apa?” Itachi memegang kepalanya, merasa pusing tiba-tiba. Uh-oh, jadi, inilah maksud dari firasat buruknya tadi. 

“Kau yang paling berbakat, Itachi. Dalam mengurus anak maupun dalam menjadi ninja,” ujar Kakashi, kemudian berbalik pergi. 

Sebuah kunai menancap di jendela, tepat sebelum Kakashi melompat keluar. 

“Dan aku sudah memberitahu Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san! Tenang saja, hanya sampai dia berusia setahun!” 

Dan Itachi merasa kalau mimpi buruknya dimulai dari hari ini.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanpa terasa, lima bulan berlalu. Dan ternyata, itu bukanlah mimpi buruk sama sekali bagi Itachi. 

Itachi memang menyukai anak-anak, kok. Dan Naruto adalah anak yang imut, jika dikesampingkan, kebiasaannya sewaktu buang air besar. Oke, lupakan. Coret bagian itu, karena Sasuke juga punya kebiasaan yang sama jika melihat tomat. 

Tapi Itachi tidak punya masalah sama sekali. Yang penting, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bertengkar sama sekali. Mereka akrab... 

“Nyaa~” Naruto yang berusia enam bulan tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke, yang sudah bisa duduk di usianya yang kesembilan bulan itu. Dan Sasuke kecil tertawa, mengajak Naruto bergulingan di atas kasur. 

... Err... Terlalu akrab sih sebenarnya. 

“Nah, nah,” Itachi menggendong keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya tidak bisa dilepas, masih berpelukan dan bergulingan. Khusus untuk pemikiran bayi seperti Sasuke, mungkin dia berpikir kalau Naruto itu seperti boneka. Lihatlah, mana ada bayi yang punya tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipinya? 

“... Hei, hei! Lepaskan Naruto, Sasuke!” Itachi berusaha melepaskan mereka. “Aku mau memandikannya!” 

“U—uuhh...” Sasuke mewek. Belum pernah Itachi membentaknya seperti itu—yah, sebenarnya Itachi tidak membentaknya, sih. Hanya saja, Itachi selalu berbicara pelan dan lemah lembut, tidak pernah menggunakan suara keras. Dan itu cukup membuat nurani Sasuke bergetar. 

“... H-hiks...” melihat ‘orang yang disukainya’ seakan mau menangis, Naruto malah menangis duluan. Sepertinya sih, mewakili orang yang dia sayangi. 

Itachi sweatdrop. 

“... E-err... Oke, kalau begitu, kalian kumandikan bersama-sama saja, ya?” 

Dan mereka berdua berhenti menangis.

 

* * *

 

 

Bebek karet. 

“Kwek~” 

Sabun mandi bayi. 

“Ah! Sasuke hampir terpeleset!” 

Mikoto tertawa melihat interaksi Itachi dengan kedua bayi itu. 

 _‘Itachi menirukan suara bebek karet? Oh... Harusnya aku merekamnya tadi!’_  

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir kalau anaknya akan menjadi calon ayah yang baik. Kemudian, dia berlalu dan mengambil buku memasak, berpikir apa yang harus dimasaknya besok pagi. 

Tidakkah dia mau membantu Itachi mengurus mereka? Dasar Ibu yang aneh. 

Sasuke mengambil bebek karet dari tangan Itachi, dan meremasnya. Tentu saja, bunyi bebek karet itu menarik bagi anak-anak seusia mereka—Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi. 

Jangan tanya yang terakhir. 

“Uwaang~” Naruto menyambar bebek karet itu secara tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak rela jika mainannya yang menarik itu diambil oleh Sasuke, meski tanpa sadar, dia selalu jadi mainan bagi bayi kecil berambut hitam itu. 

“Uung...” Sasuke mengambilnya lagi. Tidak mau kalah oleh mainannya sendiri. 

“Haaun!” Naruto menyambarnya kembali. Mata biru itu menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Kalau diterjemahkan, mungkin yang ingin dia katakan adalah: “Ini punyaku!” 

“... Grr...” Sasuke menggeram. Kemudian, dia duduk, berusaha menerjang Naruto yang dapat duduk karena bantuan Itachi. Sayangnya, itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. 

“Sasuke?” Itachi sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya pada Naruto, berusaha meraih adiknya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia heran, ada yang aneh pada adiknya. Seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. 

“Hnnngh!” 

Dan, Sasuke benar-benar **_menerjang_** Naruto. 

“Mugyaaa!!! Mereka kelelep!” 

Nasib kedua bayi ini ada di tangan Itachi sekarang. Tenggelam berdua di bak, tanpa pakaian sama sekali? Sayang, jika mereka adalah orang dewasa, kita pasti bisa melihat banyak banjir darah di luar sana sekarang.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ha...” 

“... Tchih!” 

Naruto dan Sasuke bersin. 

Satu benjol di kepala Itachi melengkapi pemandangan di kamar mereka. 

“Kalau Ibu tidak datang, mungkin mereka sudah pergi entah kemana!” Mikoto, yang sedang mengeringkan badan kedua bayi itu memarahi Itachi. Penuh penekanan pada kata ‘pergi’. 

Memangnya siapa tadi, yang berpikir kalau Itachi akan jadi calon ayah yang baik? Siapa tadi, yang mengabaikan anak-anak itu bermain ria di bak mandi, dan membaca panduan memasak? Siapaa?? 

“... Maaf, Bu,” Itachi hanya dapat meminta maaf. Dia tidak mau menambah satu benjol lagi di kepalanya. Tidak, terimakasih. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti panda. 

Mikoto menatap prihatin ke anaknya. Kemudian, pemandangannya beralih ke Sasuke dan Naruto yang asyik memainkan tomat karet. Lagi-lagi, berebut... 

... Menggunakan mulut. 

“Hhh... Sebentar lagi, Naru-chan akan berusia setahun...” Mikoto menepuk kepala Naruto, membuat gigitannya terlepas dari mainan karet itu. Gigitan Sasuke membuat dirinya sendiri terjungkang ke belakang, namun Mikoto menangkap anaknya sebelum jatuh di kasur. “Dan Sasu-chan akan kehilangan mainannya...” 

“... Bukankah seharusnya ‘teman bermainnya’, Ibu? Lagipula, masih tujuh bulan la—” 

“Kau tahu, aku merasa kalau mereka semain akrab,” Mikoto tidak memperdulikan omongan Itachi, dan mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke pelan. 

Naruto menatap dengan pandangan aneh. 

“Hahaha, kau cemburu, Naru-chan? Sini, kucium kau,” Mikoto hendak mencium Naruto juga, tetapi Sasuke menerjang Naruto, **_lagi_**. 

“... Err...” 

Mikoto dan Itachi terdiam. Hembusan angin tampak di belakang mereka, menerbangkan sehelai daun, entah darimana. 

“Yaaah, sepertinya Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto, ya?” Mikoto menyelimuti mereka. “Ayo, anak-anak, waktunya tidur~” 

“Ng...” Itachi menatap ke arah Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto, menjadikannya guling untuk tidur. Dan juga, Naruto yang perlahan tidur di pelukan bayi berambut jigrak itu. Tangan mungil Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto, dan tangan yang satunya mengelus helaian pirang halus itu. 

“S-sepertinya, ‘suka’ yang ada di sini... B-berbeda.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ayah, apa itu?” 

Malam itu, Fugaku pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai ninja di kantor polisi Konoha. Dan dia membawa sesuatu seperti... Kamera? 

“Ini kamera,” Fugaku meletakkan kamera jaman doeloe itu di atas meja makan. “Sepertinya benda ini baru keluar di pasaran. Jadi, ayah membelinya,” ujarnya, sembari mengambil sumpit di meja makan. 

Mikoto menyajikan nasi di mangkuk, dan menyodorkannya di depan Fugaku. 

“Oh ya? Berapa harganya, Sayang?” 

“Tiga puluh ribu Ryo **(3)** ,” jawab Fugaku santai, sembari memakan nasi yang ada di hadapannya. 

Mikoto tertawa, dan Itachi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas meja. 

“T-tiga puluh ribu Ryo? Tidakkah itu terlalu mahal, Ayah?” sebulir keringat besar muncul di kepala Itachi. “Jika kau memberikannya padaku, aku bisa menggunakannya dengan lebih bijak lagi.” 

Fugaku menengguk _sake_ -nya. “Kau masih kecil, Itachi. Menjadi ketua Anbu di umur sepertimu, bukan berarti kau lepas dari tanggungan kami, sebagai orangtuamu.” 

“Yah, baiklah,” Itachi hanya dapat menghela napas, dengan senyum di wajahnya. “Ayah sudah mencoba untuk memotret?” Itachi menyumpit nasinya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. 

“Belum,” Fugaku mengambil ikan fugu yang digoreng oleh Mikoto. “Ikan fugu? Kau yakin ini bersih dari racun?” 

“Tentu saja, Sayang,” Mikoto mengambil sebutir nasi yang melekat di bibir Itachi. “Aku ahli memasak, ‘kan?” dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. 

Fugaku tersenyum. Aah, keluarga yang hangat. 

“Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kedua bayi itu?” 

“Tidur.” 

“Kau yakin? Kenapa aku mendengar suara tangisan?” 

Itachi tidak jadi menyumpitkan nasinya. Matanya membelalak. 

“AH! Aku lupa memberi mereka susu!” dan dia berlari ke kamarnya, membawa dua botol susu, lengkap dengan teko berisi air hangat di tangan kiri, serta kotak bubuk susu di tangan kanan. 

Fugaku tercenung. Dia melirik istrinya yang mengumpulkan piring kotor, untuk dicuci. 

“Tidakkah kau mau membantunya?” 

Wanita yang sedang mencuci piring itu menjawab, sembari tertawa. 

“Ah, hitung-hitung latihan bagi Itachi untuk jadi calon ‘ayah’ yang baik.” 

Fugaku memegang kepalanya. 

“... Maksudmu, latihan untuk jadi calon ‘ibu’ yang baik?”

  

* * *

 

 

“Cup-cup, jangan nangis lagi ya?” Itachi memberikan botol susu kepada Naruto. Sasuke sendiri sudah meminum susunya sedari tadi. Bocah lelaki bermata cantik itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lega karena tangisan kedua ‘adik’-nya telah meredup. 

Tapi dia tahu, dia tidak akan tertidur malam ini. Kenapa? Dua bayi telah terbangun, dan dia hapal betul, mereka tidak akan tertidur lagi jika belum capek bermain. 

 _‘Sampai kapan aku harus jadi ibu-ibu?’_ Itachi meratap di dalam hati. 

“Ugyaa~” Sasuke melepas botol susunya, kemudian duduk. Berusaha menjangkau Itachi dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil itu. Itachi tersadar dari ratapannya. 

“Mau bersendawa, Sasuke? Sini,” dia menggendong adiknya, dan menepuk punggungnya. Sasuke bersendawa. Sendawa kecil, tetapi penuh dengan bau susu. Dan bayi kecil itu menguap. 

“Huaah...” 

Menggemaskan sekali. 

Itachi hampir saja mengunyel-unyel adiknya itu, jika dia tidak ingat kalau adiknya itu adalah makhluk hidup. 

“Nah, sudah enak?” Itachi menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung adiknya. “Tidur ya? Jadi anak baik, kakak mau mengurus Naruto dulu,” Itachi menoleh ke bayi pirang, bermaksud membuatnya bersendawa juga. 

Tetapi bayi itu telah tertidur, dengan mulut terbuka. Susunya baru diminum setengah. 

“...” Dan Itachi harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyubit pipi tembem sang bayi jinchuuriki itu. 

“Haah...” dia menutupkan mulut Naruto yang terbuka dengan jari telunjuknya. Bibir kecil yang halus itu menutup, dan menggumam tidak jelas. Dia mengisap jempolnya, dan berguling membelakangi Itachi. 

Sasuke sendiri masih belajar berdiri, namun terjatuh sebelum dia dapat melakukannya. Dia berpegangan pada sisi kayu box tempat tidurnya, berusaha mencoba sekali lagi. Tetapi, dia terjatuh, dan menimpa Naruto. Bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan keras, dan ujung bibir Naruto berdarah. 

“Ukh...” Itachi pucat seketika. 

“H-hu...” 

“... Huwaaaang....” 

“...” 

Itachi merasakan bahwa dia telah ditinggalkan oleh suaminya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. 

_‘BAKA-KAKASHI!’_

 

* * *

 

 

“Ayah, Ibu,” Itachi datang ke ruang makan dengan langkah lesu, sembari membawa Sasuke dan Naruto di sisi kanan dan kirinya. “Hari ini ulangtahun Naruto.” 

Telepon selular yang dipegang Fugaku, dan sudip yang digunakan Mikoto terlepas dari tangan mereka. 

“... Benarkah?” Mikoto mendekati mereka, yang sudah bisa berjalan. Dia mengelus kepala Naruto. “Kalau begitu, kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal.” 

Sasuke yang mengetahui hal ini langsung memeluk Naruto. Dia mencium puncak kepala temannya itu, tidak mau melepaskannya. 

“Sasuke pasti kesepian,” Itachi mengelap airmatanya. “... Ibu, bolehkah Naruto tinggal di sini saja? Diangkat jadi anak, begitu?” 

Fugaku menatap ke anaknya. “Maaf, Itachi. Klan Uchiha tidak boleh memiliki jinchuuriki, jika dia sudah berusia setahun. Karena, di usia itu, dia bisa mengendalikan bijuu yang ada di tubuhnya.” 

Itachi bersedih, namun dia kelihatan berpikir. 

“... Bolehkah kita mengambil foto perpisahan? Dengan Naruto?” Itachi mengelus kepala Naruto. “Aku yakin Sasuke senang.” 

“Tidak,” Fugaku menggunakan nada sedikit tegas. “Nanti Sasuke ingat kalau Naruto adalah jinchuuriki. Dan Hokage Ketiga tidak menginginkan itu.” 

Itachi melangkah lesu, berjalan ke kamarnya. Dan Mikoto menatap cemas ke arah mereka berdua.

Pintu kamar dibanting oleh Itachi.

 

* * *

 

“Oke, aku sudah tahu kalau Ayah tidak akan mengijinkan, jadi aku mencuri kameranya,” Itachi tertawa setan. “Oke, oke, kalian bersiap ya!” 

Sasuke dan Naruto menjauh selangkah. Bayi juga punya instuisi yang tajam, dan mereka berpikir tawa Itachi menakutkan. 

“...” 

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan. 

“... Aku gak akan ketawa lagi, janji.” 

Dan mereka berdua segera mengambil posisi, golek di atas futon. 

Itachi sweatdrop. 

“Siapa yang mengajari anak bayi jadi fotogenik? Ah, sudahlah. Siap ya... Satu, dua... Ti... Ga!” 

Dan foto itu tercetak langsung. Itachi tersenyum puas. 

“Karena Ayah akan marah, jadi aku akan menyimpannya di bawah lemari. Ingat ya, Sasuke!” 

“... Ung?” 

 

* * *

**12 tahun kemudian...**

“Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan ini?” Naruto mengambil kemoceng. “Rumahmu sewaktu dulu berantakan sekali!” 

“Diamlah,” Sasuke hanya menggumam. Membersihkan rumah keluarga bukanlah keinginannya, karena dia hanya akan teringat oleh kenangan lama. Dan, kenapa si bodoh satu ini mengikutinya? 

Dia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana wajahnya saat Naruto memergokinya menatap rumah besar itu sembari menghela napas panjang. 

“Kenapa kau mengikutiku?” ujarnya, tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mau berbicara banyak pada bocah—yang telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum, menciumnya secara tidak sengaja. 

 _‘... Ergh, untuk apa aku menganggap itu ciuman?’_ Sasuke menepuk kepalanya sendiri. “Oi, Naruto.” 

Lama dia menunggu, dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. 

“... Naruto?” dia melihat sekeliling, dan mendapati orang yang bersangkutan tengah terdiam, terduduk di depan lemari. Tangannya memegang sesuatu. “... Hoi, Dobe?” 

Penasaran, dia juga melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Dan matanya membelalak. 

Foto dua bayi yang tersenyum, menghadap kamera. Memori seakan-akan berputar di benak mereka. 

“... Yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu bukan aku!” Naruto meledak tiba-tiba, teringat peristiwa jaman dulu. “Kau yang mencurinya!” dia mencengram kerah Sasuke. “Dan kau menuduhku yang mencuri ciuman itu? Arrgh!” 

“...” Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya menatap ke mata biru Naruto, dekat. 

“...?” Naruto bingung, sebelum dia menyadari posisi mereka berdua saat ini. 

Wajah mereka dekat, dengan nafas yang beradu. Rona merah tampak di kedua wajah mereka. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang mencengkram lehernya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. 

“... Kalau begitu...” dia berbisik di telinga coklat yang mulai memerah itu. “Apa kau keberatan jika aku melakukannya sekali lagi?” 

“... E-eh?”

 

 

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

 

 

*gegulingan*

 This story is **_lame_**. Huaaang! DX *gegulingan lagi*

 **(1)** Tama tahu, Itachi ngerasa firasat buruk itu waktu umur Naruto masih sehari. Di sini, Tama ubah, karena rasanya aneh, Naruto udah segede itu pas umurnya baru sehari. :|

 **(2)** SUMPAH! Tama ngakak waktu outouto Tama nunjukin ini gambar. Itachi pake kain gendongan, ukh... XDD Ahahay, akhirnya Tama baca juga tuh chapter. XD *padahal chapter 497 s.d 500 belum dibaca*

 **(3)** 1 Ryo = 100 Yen. XD Kemahalan, ‘kan? XP

... Ukh, Tama speechless. Ini dikerjain dari tadi malam. Jadi setengah, dan Tama bosen. Walhasil, Tama ngebuat karya baru. *ngelirik ‘The Meaning of Love’* Tapi, karya itu juga buat Tama pusing, jadi bolak-balik ngerjain ini dan yang itu. DX Alur cerita ini lambat dan membosankan, iya, Tama tahu. Maaf. m(_ _)m

*ditampar*

Anyway...

 

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! XDD  
... Err, selain itu, tolong cek kalender, hari ini hari apa? ;)**

***ditabok***

 

Review? XD 

 

* * *

**With love,**

**Cute-Tamacchan**  

* * *

 


End file.
